Angelum Meum, amor
by Kels92
Summary: When Gabriel first felt the tug of a summoning, he knew something was wrong.


Another fic request from Sir-Fizz-A-Lot! Demon!Sam/Gabriel. A toughie, but doable. (:

WARNINGS: AU (obviously), character death (I don't usually do character death because it makes me cry, but I just couldn't see any other way), and slightly disturbing imagery.

DISCLAIMER: I own nobody and nothing. :'(

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Angelum Meum, amor

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

When Gabriel first felt the tug of a summoning, he knew something was wrong.

It was the year 2022, and the world was flourishing. It'd been 12 years since Sam Winchester had jumped into the pit, since Lucifer and Michael had been locked away, since the last time Dean had ever thought of hunting, since the Apocalypse had been averted.

Heaven had gone into a frenzy, Raphael attempting to assume power while Castiel, the little angel that could, stood against him. Gabriel wasn't sure who was winning, but he knew they were still fighting. Which was why, when Gabriel had healed himself after Lucifer's attempted fratricide, he had kept his still-being-alive a secret. According to, well, everyone, Gabriel and Loki were dead. And had been for a long time.

So if someone was summoning him, they either hadn't heard the news, or they knew he was alive.

_At this point_, Gabriel thought, _if they don't know I'm alive then they sure will now._

So Gabriel gave in to the pull, knowing he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to. It was taking him to Michigan, a town called Battle Creek. Gabriel frowned, wondering if Dean had somehow found out he was alive.

So when he landed, he, admittedly, had been expecting the ring of holy fire waiting for him.

He hadn't, though, been expecting Sam Winchester to be waiting too.

"Hello, Gabriel."

Gabriel's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Sam?" Gabriel asked, dumbstruck. The man before him smiled-but it was wrong. It was tight, forced, like he didn't remember how to smile, and it looked foreign on his face.

"Yeah, it's me. Well…" his eyes flashed to black, "What's left of me, anyway."

Gabriel's stomach dropped, knowing that, no, a demon isn't _possessing _Sam, the demon _is _Sam. "Oh, Sam…" Gabriel whispered.

Sam laughed, and chills-actual _chills_-ran up Gabriel's spine. "I know, right?" Sam said, black eyes refusing to dissolve back into their usual mixture of green and brown, as if to prove to Gabriel _nope, sorry, buddy. He's long gone, now._ "It's been a while, dude, it really has," the man turned demon said. "But you haven't changed much. Still a death-faking coward, huh? That's good to know." Gabriel clenched his teeth, but otherwise said nothing. He looked away from Sam, holding back the too-human feelings of pain and anguish.

It was then that Gabriel noticed the coppery smell of blood.

He scanned the area and couldn't see any carnage in the immediate vicinity, but he knew the still-warm bodies of Ben, Lisa and Dean were near-by.

Gabriel's eyes snapped back to Sam's inky black ones. "You killed them," Gabriel stated.

Sam nodded. "I did," he smirked. "Oh, come on! You can't tell me you didn't see it coming? Of course Dean would be the first person I went to!" Sam laughed. "The look on his face…he was so happy to see me. Overjoyed, even!" he sighed, playing with the demon-killing knife, the red blood dripping off the blade and onto his fingers. He wiped the blood onto his shirt like a child wiping melted ice cream off its hand. "Then you should have seen the look on his face when I gutted his pretty little wife," making a face, he said, "he didn't look too happy after that one. Didn't look too happy after I gutted his pretty little ass, either." Sam laughed, head thrown back, shoulders shaking like it was the funniest damn thing he'd ever heard. Gabriel just felt nauseous.

"What does this have to do with me?" Gabriel asked. "Do you plan on killing me too, Sam?" He watched as the demon frowned, forehead wrinkling in a way that made Sam look almost human.

"Of course not, Gabe!" Sam said, bringing a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt that you would accuse me of such a thing! We were a thing once, weren't we?" Gabriel looked away again, fists clenching, as Sam continued. "But not anymore, right? You can't even look at me you spineless fuck, can you?" Sam stepped closer to the burning ring, watching the shadows dance across the Archangel's face. "It's because I'm not human anymore, huh? But what does that matter? I'm still Sam." He stopped, mere centimeters away from the flames. He could feel the heat licking at his blood-stained boots and pant legs.

"Look at me, Gabriel," Sam demanded.

Gabriel remained still.

"_Look at me!" _Sam shouted. Gabriel slowly looked up at the taller man-taller _creature_, not a mat-and saw the anger and hate swimming around in those black pools.

"You're not Sam," Gabriel said softly. "Not anymore."

The demon glared at him. Gabriel could feel the hot air against his face as Sam breathed angrily.

The black faded from Sam's eyes, returning to their normal mixture of colors, as he stepped back from the Archangel.

"Maybe you're right," Sam said. "Maybe I'm not really Sam anymore. But I guess fourteen-thousand plus years as the Devil's plaything will do that to a guy." Gabriel tensed as Sam turned his back to him.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel demanded as Sam pulled the knife out of the wall. Sam turned to him and smiled, eyes flashing to black momentarily.

"Well, I gotta go before Castiel gets here," he explains. "You might not kill me, but Cas sure as shit might. Especially now that I killed his favorite human." Sam moved to the door, slipping the knife into his belt-loop as a make-shift holster. "So I'm just gonna leave and let you explain this mess, okay?" He grabbed the door-knob, then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Sam said, and took two long strides back to Gabriel. The Archangel remained unmoving as the taller man leaned over the still-burning ring of holy fire and kissed him softly.

A heart-beat later, Sam pulled back with a smirk. "See you around, _angelum meum, amor*."_

Sam left, whistling some love song that Gabriel couldn't be bothered to remember the title of (though it would be forever stuck in his head), leaving the Archangel to fall to his knees and mourn the man he'd once loved, now lost to the deepest pit of Hell.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

*_angelum meum, amor: _Latin for _"my angel, my love" _according to Google Translate.


End file.
